Demonio dragón
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Para los que siempre se preguntaron qué les pasó a Alec, Izzy, y Jace al principio de cdceniza, cuando llegan al Instituto quejándose por un demonio dragón... :)


**Demonio dragón**

Después de salir del Instituto a desayunar, Jace, Isabelle y Alec decidieron hacer una pequeña redada por los túneles del metro, de vuelta a casa. Alec no parecía muy dispuesto, pero allá a donde iban sus hermanos (mejor dicho: allá a donde iba Jace), iba él. Así que, aunque con cierta desgana, los acompañó.  
A Alec no le importaba ir de caza. Pero prefería estar en otra parte: en la biblioteca con Hodge, estudiando; en clase, leyendo… cualquier cosa le hubiera idoo bien. Además, la vieja estación abandonada olía a humedad, suciedad, demonio y ha cerrado, y el polvo se acumulaba en las esquinas, junto a las ratas que se paseaban por allí de vez en cuando.  
Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando junto a Jace, y pensando en sus cosas, levantó la cabeza de golpe al oír un ruido.  
- ¿… un pato como logo de cine? –preguntó Jace a su lado, aunque no entendía la cuestión. En verdad, no le había estado escuchando.  
Entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia la oscuridad, concentrándose para captar mejor aquel sonido fuera de lugar, e intentando, al mismo tiempo, que su visión nocturna se amoldara a la oscuridad del túnel de metro.  
- Alec, ¿me estás escuchando? –inquirió Jace, con las manos en la cadera y la expresión de indignación que dirigía a todo aquel que no osara centrar su atención completa e incondicional en su exquisita y magnifica persona.  
- Nadie te escucha, Jace. La mayoría de nosotros fingimos que lo hacemos… la mayor parte del rato -se burló Izzy, unos pasos por delante, los tacones de sus botas resonando contra las vías viejas y oxidadas de la estación de City Hall, un perfecto hervidero de demonios.  
- Me hieres profundamente, Izz –dramatizó Jace.  
- ¡Silencio! -siseó Alec, cansado de esperar a que se callaran. Ambos pegaron los labios mientras el Ligthwood se descolgaba el arco de la espalda y sacaba una flecha del carcaj.  
Un rugido bestial resonó por el túnel a oscuras, y una luz mágica se encendió en las manos de Isabelle, que tomó su estela y se marcó una runa de fuerza en uno de los brazos con rapidez, antes de volver a guardar la estela en su bota. Jace se llevó una de las manos al cinturón, y sacó un cuchillo serafín.  
- Camael.  
El cuchillo se iluminó con un fogonazo blanco, y el rugido de antes se intensificó por tres. El demonio se acercaba. A cada segundo que pasaba, el suelo temblaba con más fuerza bajo sus pies. Alec tuvo un terrible presentimiento.  
- ¿Qué creéis que es?- preguntó Jace, con un interés clínico.  
- Demonio. Uno grande-respondió Isabelle, desenrollando su látigo.  
- ¿No? ¿De verdad? Creía que simplemente era Iglesia mutado en algo como Gozila…  
- Tiene pinta de ser un demonio dragón –apuntó Alec. Recordaba haber leído sobre ellos en uno de los libros de Hodge, pero no información relevante sobre ellos. Lo malo era que si recordaba que tenían una fea tendencia a…  
- No puede ser. Sería tener muy mala suerte. Están casi extintos… -replicó Jace, acercándose lentamente a la curva del final del túnel.  
De pronto, el temblor del suelo se intensificó de golpe, y Alec saltó hacia delante para apartar a Jace de la boca del túnel. Chocó contra el chico, placándolo contra la pared, cuando una llamarada morada cubrió la zona donde antes había estado el otro chico. Esa era. Tenían una fea tendencia a escupir fuego demoníaco.  
Con un gruñido Alec se puso en pie, y le tendió la mano a su parabatai, para ayudarle a levantarse. Ambos se habían manchado los pantalones de barro.  
- Que poca consideración –se quejó Jace, sacudiéndose la suciedad del traje con las manos. El demonio asomó la enorme cabeza cornuda por la boca del túnel, y sus ojos ciegos los fulminaron a ambos.  
- Sí, hablo contigo, pedazo de lagarto. Me has manchado de barro, ¿sabes?  
El dragón rugió y volvió a abrir la boca para volver a echar fuego, pero Izzy movió el látigo con rapidez y le rodeó el hocico, cerrándole las fauces con un chasquido. Sin pararse a pensar, Alec colocó la flecha y disparó hacia los ojos para distraerle mientras Jace trepaba por su cuello. Izzy se acercó al dragón, pretendiendo meterse debajo de su estómago y atacar desde allí. Mientras disparaba, concentrado en mantener al demonio despistado para que ninguno de sus hermanos resultara gravemente herido, Alec empezó a repasar las notas que había leído. Puntos débiles… no muchos. No tenían mucha diferencia con los dragones de las leyendas mundanas: escupían fuego, tenían alas dependiendo de la especie (este no tenía, al menos no que fueran visibles), escupían fuego, y tenían el cuerpo recubierto de escamas duras como una coraza. La única zona que no tenía era…  
- ¡Las articulaciones! –gritó, recordando. Y había otro sitio - ¡ Jace, dale detrás de las orejas!  
Jace le oyó, y se sentó justo detrás de la cabeza del demonio, enredando las piernas en los cuernos, sujetándose. Alzó el cuchillo serafín, y lo bajó con fuerza, hundiéndolo en la dura carne del demonio. Éste meneó la cabeza, molesto, y trató de sacudirse a Jace, pero el chico se agarró a los cuernos con firmeza, bamboleándose como si estuviera sentado sobre un toro mecánico.  
- ¡Flecha!  
Alec cogió otra, y apuntó a la zona de piel junto a la pierna de Jace. Disparó, y cuando estuvo a punto de rebotar contra las escamas, Jace la agarró, y retirando el cuchillo serafín, clavó la flecha en la herida abierta, que salpicó icor oscuro y caliente. El chico saltó cuando el demonio chillo y empezó a retorcerse, y aterrizó con una voltereta antes de apartarse. Isabelle, que había estado bajo la panza del dragón, intentando pelarle las escamas del estómago con el látigo para poder despejar la zona sobre el corazón, salió de allí trotando alegremente, sin tener la coleta despeinada y sin manchas en el uniforme. Alec nunca lograba comprender cómo lo hacía para no mancharse.  
Los tres se quedaron mirando como el demonio desaparecía y se doblaba sobre si mismo. Jace e Izzy ya habían empezado a guardar las armas, despreocupados ante la opción de que el demonio pudiera hacer algo ya, pero Alec, que se lo había quedado mirando, curioso de ver uno de ellos en la vida real, fue el único que advirtió que el demonio estaba a punto de escupirles.  
- ¡Al suelo!  
Cogió a sus hermanos de dónde pudo (a Jace de una mano y a Izzy del cinturón), y los empujó hacia abajo, tirándolos a ambos al suelo de espaldas. Les pasó los brazos por encima para evitar que se movieran cuando una enorme llamarada morada les pasó rozando por encima, tan cerca que podían notar el calor del fuego en la piel. Alec sintió la presión de la madera del arco en la espalda como una dolorosa marca a lo largo de las espalda y fue consciente como nunca de su respiración acelerada por el susto y los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado. Cuando, con un chasquido y un olor realmente desagradable, el demonio desapareció, se atrevió a retirar los brazos de encima de Jace y de Isabelle.  
- Gracias Alec, por que poco –sonrió Jace, tendiéndole una mano, ya levantado. Alec la tomó, y se levantó con un gruñido. Ahora sí que estaban completamente pringados de fango.  
El chico refunfuñó algo, aún con el susto a flor de piel. No era la primera vez que Jace y su hermana habían estado a punto de morir, pero la sensación era siempre la misma. Y él estaba siempre de mal humor después de salvarlos por los pelos.  
Jace le palmeó el hombro, apretando los labios, sabiendo que no era un buen momento para bromas.  
- Anda, vamos a buscar el nido, y nos vamos a casa.


End file.
